


Stay With Me

by Joshanddonna



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s04e11 Holy Night, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshanddonna/pseuds/Joshanddonna
Summary: Josh tries to convince Donna not to go away with Jack.





	Stay With Me

Josh was alone in the dark, sitting in The Mess, unable shake the sinking feeling in his stomach every time he thought about Donna leaving to be with Jack Reese. On Christmas, no less. Christmases before this had been special times for him and Donna. Now she was going to spend it with someone else. He felt guilty, ashamed even, for hating this. He doesn’t have the guts to ask her out. Hell, he set them up! 

He had told her, “it’s not what it looks like”. In reality, it was exactly what it looked like. He was being selfish and he knew it. I can’t hold her back forever if I’m not going to do something. He thought. But what about the fact that she was his assistant? Is that an abuse of power? Does she feel the same way? These things all seem trivial now that Donna, his Donna is going away with someone else. Donna has dated before, but never seriously enough to go away with them on a holiday. He felt sick at the thought of her and Jack being together, and at the thought that he might really be too late this time. 

Unless.... 

Josh got up from his chair and practically ran up to the bullpen to check if Donna was still there. He smiled when he saw the back of her head, her blonde hair falling over her festive sweater. 

“Donna, can I talk to you in my office for a minute?” He asked. Butterflies bubbled up in his stomach. He was about to lay it all on the line. At risk of being incredibly obnoxious and selfish, he felt he had to at least try this. 

“Sure”, she said nervously. Josh had been acting weird all night. She walked into his office and he closed the door behind them. 

“Don’t go.” He blurted out. 

“Don’t go where?” Donna replied, taken aback by how brazen he was. 

“Don’t go with Jack. Stay here, with me.” Josh answered. 

“What?” Donna couldn’t process what she was hearing. It wasn’t getting through to her. Josh had never been so forward with her. This is all she’s ever wanted and it’s all right in front of her, yet it feels too good to be true. She’s waiting for the hidden cameras to come out and for him to admit this was some elaborate and cruel prank. 

He walked closer to her, so that he was inches away from her face. “Donna please listen to me. I know this is incredibly selfish, and I know you like Jack. But I don’t want you to go.” He pleaded. 

“Why?” She said calmly. She wanted to hear him say it. Josh wants what he wants right now because he’s jealous. Unless he is really ready, he doesn’t get to do this. He doesn’t get to keep her by his side once again, only to throw away every chance he gets. 

“Because you should be here.” He responded. He couldn’t verbalize it any better. He was overwhelmed with feelings of guilt, suddenly regretting the decision to even come up here. Was he even good enough for her? There was this amazing woman who worked beside him all day every day who deserved the world. For whatever reason, he couldn’t give it to her.

“No, Josh, I have somewhere to be. I’m sorry.” She turned and left him sitting on the edge of his desk, absolutely heartbroken. That was it, that was my chance. He thought. He turned to work and did what he always did. He attempted to bury himself in his job until he forgot how much his personal life, quite frankly, sucked. It didn’t work. He felt too guilty about putting Donna on the spot, asking her for so much. He didn’t go looking for her again. Instead, he called her. As expected, he got her voicemail. 

“Donna, its me. I’m- I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you to go” There was a long pause. He should really write this stuff down. “To answer your question, I asked you to stay because I wanted you to spend Christmas with me. I kind of want you to spend all your Christmases with me. All the other holidays too, I guess.” He paused again, contemplating the meaning of that last statement. “Anyway, I’m sorry I put you in the position. I just had to tell you, because apparently i don’t know how to shut up. Merry Christmas.” 

Donna cried as she got her things together, wondering if she should’ve stayed. In her mind, she knew she shouldn’t do it. Her gut was pulling her back towards the office if the Deputy Chief of Staff. Donna, a woman of reason, ignored her gut and walked to the helicopter Leo so graciously hooked up for her. She checked her phone and found a voicemail from Josh. 

I kind of want you to spend all your Christmases with me. 

She replayed that sentence over and over. Damn it Josh. She froze. The helicopter would be there any minute. Against all better judgement, Donna Moss finally listened to her gut. She dropped her bags and ran back into the white house. She knocked on Josh’s door. 

“What?!” He bellowed. She opened the door and stepped in. Engulfed in his work, he didn’t register that there was a person in front of him, his person. 

“Hi” Donna said sweetly, breaking him out of the trance. His head shot up and his entire expression changed. He looked enchanted and confused. “Aren’t you supposed to be on a helicopter right now?” Josh asked carefully. 

“It’s the funniest thing. This idiot guy called me and left me all flustered, and I happened to miss my flight” She teased.

He began to slowly get up from his desk. “Sounds like a real jackass”, he responded, playing along. 

“Tell me about it.” She said smiling, looking him right in the eye. Her body language said everything she needed it to say to him. Ball’s in your court, Lyman. 

They were now face to face, and he was smiling that smug Josh Lyman smile that made Donna feel powerless. “You came back for me” He whispered. Never losing eye contact, he reached behind her to shut the door to his office. Donna stood firm, waiting for Josh to finally make his move. 

He slowly brought his lips to hers, savoring every moment. She pulled him close and deepened the kiss, sending a signal that he did not have to be quite so gentle with her. 

Suddenly, she broke the kiss. “Oh no. This is bad.” She said nervously. 

“That’s not what you wanna hear after that, Donna.” Josh chuckled nervously. 

“No Josh, Jack. I have a boyfriend. I suck!” Donna was pacing now. “I have to go call him Josh. I have to go.” She quickly turned to open the door, stealing a kiss from Josh before she went. “I’ll be back. This is just something I have to do.” She said hastily, before disappearing into the white house. 

Josh stood at his desk, smiling as he watched her go. She came back for me. He whispered to himself.


End file.
